Malon's Story
by Zelda the Wise
Summary: Malon is waiting for her 'knight in shining armor' to turn up after seeing him in her dreams so often. She begins to lose hope, when she finally meets him. He's much different than she thought, though. A narration (kinda) of Ocarina of Time through Malon's eyes. Mainly about her and Link, though. (Won't be updating for awhile)
1. Prologue

**Hi! So this is going to be a narration (not really) of Ocarina of Time through Malon's perspective. I might start a series of this, like Midna's story, but it depends on you guys. This will be quite a bit different from the game, but I'll try to do my best. I do not own Legend of Zelda, which belongs to Nintendo. Without further ado, here is Malon's Story! Enjoy!**

I had that dream again. The one I remember vividly. I was stuck in a high tower, staring out a window. The tower was a pale pink with a brown wooden floor. The window was closed tight and I was banging on it. It still wouldn't open. I started screaming, "Help!" over and over. No one came.

Just as I would start crying, a boy in knight's armor would walk into the forest below. He would see my distress. He would see my pain. He would know what to do. He took out an odd looking object and press a button. He would climb up the tower using this thing while I watched, my tears gone, replaced by a face full of hope and confusion.

He would get up and use a sword to break open the window. The glass would shatter in front of me. Only one piece would hit me though. It would cut me on my right arm. My hand would fly up and try to stop the bleeding. Then the boy would enter the tower. He was worried. For me. He would take of his helmet, revealing light blonde hair with an odd green hat. He would rush to me and pick me up in his arms. He would cradle me and sing me my mother's song. Epona's Song. I would listen and smile at him.

He would pull out an ocarina and play a sweet song, Zelda's Lullaby. As I stared at his handsome face, I would start to get tired. Then, I would whisper, "My knight in shining armor." He would smile and finish the song. Right before I would fall asleep, he would kiss me and for a second, all my problems were gone.

Then I would wake up.

**I hope you liked that! It's just the prologue, so that's why it's short. Review please! I would like to know if you guys like the idea, and which characters you want me to do next! Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 1: The Boy in Green

**Hi! Thanks for anyone who is reading right now, because I seriously took way too long to come out with this. Okay, I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't really go along with Ocarina of Time, I just wanted to kinda break away from the plot and make something like an alternate universe where Malon and Link meet a different way. Enjoy!**

I woke up to see Talon sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hi." He smiled at me. "Good dreams?"

I nodded, only half awake.

Dad sighed. "Malon, honey, it's not going to happen. You aren't going to meet your 'prince'. It's a fairytale."

"Knight, Dad, not prince." I grumbled, looking away from him.

"Honey, I'm worried about ya. Ya can't just wait for him all yer life! Ya gotta stop waiting for him. It's been months since ya proclaimed your 'knight' would come! And now I hear ya mumbling in yer sleep? What do I have to do to get ya to let whoever this guy is go?" Talon asked, frowning.

"Dad, it's fate! I'm supposed to meet him! I am sure of it!"

Talon just shook his head. "Can you go into town to find a chicken? One ran away last night and usually they end up in the town."

I nodded. "Sure."

Dad smiled at me, happy my cheerful self was back.

Dad left while I started getting dressed. While brushing my hair, I wondered momentarily what I had been exactly mumbling. I drank a bottle of milk and ate a piece of bread for breakfast. After a few minutes, I left for town.

I would have taken Epona, but I was not the best rider. She was a great horse, even if I didn't ride her. I just walked where I needed to go.

The sun was high in the sky by the time I reached the town. There was a strong breeze, and shivered as the wind grazed my arms. I wish I had worn something warmer than my dress.

"Here, chicken!" I called, weaving my way through crowds of people. Soon, I saw a flash if white that I had been looking for.

I chased after the chicken, saying, "I'm sorry," or, "Excuse me," every few seconds as I ran into more Hylains going about there day. Finally, I caught the chicken after almost diving into a tree.

"Gotcha!" I cheered as the chicken clucked in my arms. Some Hylains stared at me, but most knew me as the girl from Lon Lon Ranch.

As I was walking by the mask shop, I peered in. I loved that shop, with all the cute and scary masks. I was about to walk in when I saw a boy about my age in all green.

My eyes widened and I backed away from the door and pushed my back against the wall of the shop, the door to my left.

The boy. He was my knight! I was sure of it! He had blonde hair, green clothes... he fit the description of my dreams perfectly!

The boy opened the door. My heart was beating fast and I was so nervous, I dropped the chicken.

The chicken just went right over to the boy and pecked at his foot. I was too mortified to say or do anything.

To my surprise, the boy picked up the chicken and laughed. "Is this your chicken?" He asked me. I nodded, still not daring to speak.

He handed me the chicken. "Sorry," he apologized, as if there were any reason to.

I found my voice. "No!" I exclaimed a bit too loudly. "It was- I mean.. well I- it was the chicken's fault!" He laughed. I felt less nervous.

"Why were you in the mask shop?" I asked, trying to continue the conversation. This boy had to be my knight, and we had to be friends and get to know each other before we got married.

"I was getting this," he answered, holding up a yellow animal mask with pointy ears. He put it on.

"Aw, you're so cute!" I exclaimed. I blushed while he laughed. "I mean, that mask is so cute." I was quick to say.

The boy took the mask off and looked at the chicken. "Any reason why you were chasing after a chicken and almost have yourself a concussion from a tree?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I live on Lon Lon Ranch. We make the best milk. Wait." I said, frowning. "Were you watching me?" I accused.

He laughed. His laugh was amazing. "Well, you were quite a sight, trying to get out of people's way to grab a chicken."

I laughed. "So, have you ever had Lon Lon milk?" I asked, knowing he hadn't because I had never seen him at the ranch.

He shook his head.

"Well," I spoke. "We have the best milk around."

"Is that so?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You should really try it." I said, a bit of hope in my voice. "It's only available at Lon Lon Ranch."

He smiled. "Sure. I have to go somewhere today, but I can stop by tomorrow."

"Great!" I exclaimed. I gave him directions to the ranch. That was when I realized something.

"Hey!" I said. "I don't even know your name!"

He laughed. "True. My name is Link. And yours is?"

"Malon." I replied happily.

Link smiled. "I like that name. Well I better get going."

I nodded, a bit sad. "Tomorrow!" I called as he turned around.

"Tomorrow!" He replied.

"Don't forget!" I shouted as he disappeared from view.

I turned to the direction of Lon Lon Ranch. "Let's go!" I said to the chicken. I ran home, the breeze not even bothering me anymore. Wait until I told Talon!

**Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for this coming out so late! Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed after the last chapter, which was really just the prologue. Thanks! Also, if you have any advice, I would love to hear it! I love to write and I've learned constructive criticism is one of the only ways to improve! Bye :)**


End file.
